Drops of drinks!
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: Lyon sighed. He wouldn't have any problem in his apartment. But with a drunken Gray in his arms, it wasn't as easy as he imagined. "Hey! Weren't you drunk?" Lyon could hear Loke's voice in faraway distance. He shouted back, "Not anymore!" Lyon/Gray. Yaoi. Please review.


**Disclaimer- Hey, I just found out about FT last year. And as far as I know, Hiro Mashima has started it a long agooooooooo! So, yeah, you don't need to be a genius to put 2 and 2 together. **

**Anyways, this one-shot is dedicated to my very good friend, Rewinsan! ^.^ Hope you like it, Nee-chan! :D**

**On a second note, I thought this would be a perfect birthday gift for you 'cause it's very special. It's my first yaoi OS, which I had decided to never post. This was meant to just stay in my laptop, only to be known to my heart. But as you are very special, I just made some changes and it's ready! ^.^ **

**Oh by the way, thanks a tons to Tawnia for being a great beta. I had to edit it again because there were some changes in the plot, but this wouldn't have been possible without you. **

**And one more thing... please pardon because I haven't proofread it again. You see, I had kept it in my laptop _after_ Tawnia beta'ed it. And since it was a long ago, I had it kinds re-written again. I didn't get a chance after that to proofread it. **

**Please enjoy everyone! And a Happy Belated Birthday Nee-chan! :D**

* * *

Gray and Lyon entered the school hall together. It was a tough day for Lyon because of Gray's stripping habit. He had to control himself, like when Gray was eating an ice-cream and some of the melted frozen treat dribbled down his chin. In the process of trying to wipe it off, several wayward droplets landed on the boy's bare chest. While normally it would have been a messy sight, to Lyon's eyes it was enticingly erotic.

Phew. At least now Gray wasn't doing anything unintentionally seductive. Lyon was pretty sure the other boy didn't even know he was giving off such inviting vibes. Or maybe it was just him. Either way, Gray was as naive and clueless as ever.

"Hey, Loke!"Gray waved at a guy few distance away from both of them. The blonde was very handsome, and completely surrounded by girls. Lyon didn't need to be a genius to understand that the blonde was a complete flirt. Loke whispered something to the girls, his smile suavely apologetic. There was a pause as they listened, then they all went away, each pouting rather indignantly.

Lyon watched with growing disgust as the other threw back his shoulders confidently and checked his stance, before swaggering towards them, a holier-than-thou smirk on his face. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he leaned in close to Gray, his expression rather lecherous. Darting a quick glance to the raven-haired boy, Lyon was galvanised to realize that the other boy hardly seemed affected by it. In fact, he seemed accustomed to the blonde's domineering behaviour.

"Hey Love," He whispered over Gray's lips. Lyon could feel the urge to punch Loke in the gut growing increasingly. Fortunately, he hadn't yet crashed his lips upon Gray's soft ones, which Lyon desired to claim with his own mouth all the time. The blonde's gaze was far too agreeable roving over Gray's figure for Lyon's liking. "Darling, you don't even have to lift a finger for me to be putty at your feet."

_Darling?_ Lyon bit back a growl.

Gray lifted his hand up and pushed Loke's face away with a bored look.

"What do you mean by that now?" Gray asked, his eyes casting an uninterested look at Loke.

"You didn't need to take your shirt off for seducing me." Loke smirked.

The shortest teen looked down and a curse escaped his lips. The blonde laughed at that, earning a smack from Gray.

After Gray buttoned the last button of his shirt –ignoring Loke's pout- he stretched his hands up. The blonde smirked.

"Ya sure you're not having any intention of seducing me?" His green eyes scanned the white smooth skin.

Gray rolled his eyes. "You and your playboy tendencies. Stop hitting on me."

Privately, Lyon very much agreed.

The blonde shrugged. "Blame yourself for being so gorgeously sexy. Nobody can resist you." He gave a flirty wink to emphasise his point, "Especially when you are showing off your skin like this..."

Lyon was ready to punch Loke when he whistled.

The raven-haired boy shot Loke a stern look which promised much pain and agony should the other keep it up, to which the blonde responded with a come-hither look before turning his attention to Lyon.

"And who might this be?" The blonde asked, running an appraising gaze over Lyon, who returned a steely stare of his own.

"This is Lyon. He was from Lamia High, but transferred here." Gray gestured towards him. "Lyon, this is Loke, my best buddy here."

"And soon-to-be boyfriend." The blonde interjected, directing a rather vicious-looking smirk straight at him.

Lyon held back another growl and maintained his icy stare. They were exchanging glares so hostile Gray thought that his friend, the infamous Erza Scarlet, might have some competition.

"Oh, really?" Lyon drawled scornfully. "Nice to know a person as misguidedly ambitious as you."

"Shut up, you guys," Gray interrupted before the blonde could reply. He was looking around, as though searching for someone. "Where's Cana, anyway? I haven't seen her at all today. Have you guys seen her?"

"What do you have to do with Cana?" The blonde asked suspiciously, momentarily distracted. Lyon found himself wanting to know, as well.

Gray blinked, a bit taken aback at the other's words. "Because she's my other best friend, aside from you? And what's with that tone, anyway? Really, you're getting stranger by the minute!"

Lyon watched as the blonde hastily composed himself, slapping on that notorious lady-killer smile of his again. Unable to continue looking at the other's imbecilic face, he crossed his arms over his chest and pointedly looked away. Barely a second later, a body crashed into Gray. There was a startled yell as he staggered and fought to regain his balance. Looking over, he saw a girl with long, wavy brown hair sprawled over Gray. A grass-green bottle rolled out from one of her pockets. A quick glance told him that the bottle contained beer. He hurried over to help Gray up, just as Loke did the same.

They glared poisonously at each other over Gray's head.

"Damn, Cana! Are you drunk _again_?" The raven-haired boy exclaimed as he rushed over to the girl, his face a picture of concern.

"Guess what, Grayyyy? Someone's got a dateeee! Hahaahahahah!" The girl swayed dangerously as she clung to Gray for support.

Lyon and Loke looked on rather resentfully at the two teenagers' close proximity.

"Wow! That sure is Macao and you, right?" Gray tried his best to act as an excited girl. He knew Cana sometimes needed a person to get excited while talking about boys and crushes. Unfortunately, she was the only girl in their group.

"Yeahhhhh! I'm sooooooo happy!" She spread her arms wide, as if showing how much happy she was. Cana giggled, jumped and squealed.

Gray winced at the ear-piercing sound and tried to untangle himself from Cana as subtly as he could.

Lyon and Loke sighed wistfully as the raven-haired boy treated the girl to one of his rare, genuine smiles – the kind which honestly had one dissolving into putty at his feet.

"So... Loke and I can stop spying on him now, right?" Gray asked, hoping that she would not force him and Loke into bathroom and get Macao's pictures while bathing.

Gray shuddered at the memory.

"Sure, sure. BUT," she paused for dramatic effect, "this calls for celebration!"

"What kind of celebration?" Lyon asked Loke. The two were completely being ignored by Cana and Gray for the moment.

But the brunette heard it, and with a smirk, she looked at Gray.

The devilish twinkle in her eyes was not missed, and had the raven-haired boy groaning aloud. "Oh, god. No, Cana! Don't even think about it! I won't have it!"

Immediately, Cana gave him a stern stare, her hands on her hips.

Lyon was astonished at how the brown-haired girl had shed her inebriated state like a dog shaking off water.

"No – _no_!" Gray had his hands out in front of him as though warding off an evil spirit. "Cana, I beg of you–"

Lyon watched in slight awe as the girl adopted another demeanour, slipping seamlessly from one persona to another. Instantly, her brown eyes were wide and swimming with tears, her rose-bud lips pushed out into an irresistible pout. With her long, wavy hairs draped over her shoulders and chest, she looked positively innocent and vulnerable.

Gray was a sucker for the innocent and vulnerable. Any protests he had in mind were brought crashing down, thrashed to within an inch of their lives and buried six feet underground the moment Cana displayed this persona. He gave up with nary a dying whimper. "Oh, _fine_. We'll go, alright?" He knew he would regret the second the words left his lips.

The brown-haired girl literally bounced up and down gleefully. "Yes! _Yes!_" She floated off like a smug little fairy. "See you tonight, Gray and Loke and unknown acquaintance!"

There was a hefty sigh from both the raven-haired boy and the blonde.

Lyon was still bewildered by the recent events. "What?" The word stumbled out his lips when the other two were accusingly staring at him, as if not understanding their pain and being rude.

"Cana Alberona, that's what," snorted Loke.

"Her newest hook-up calls for celebrations," answered Gray when Lyon's confusion remained obvious. "We're going to the pub tonight for a few drinks."

That wouldn't be too bad, thought Lyon.

* * *

"N-No more," groaned Lyon as he slammed his 4th glass on the bar's marble top. "'m gonna be sickkk!"

Loke snickered. It was clear that he'd won their little drinking game. The blonde scoffed. "Heh... you're such a lightweight. You're lucky you didn't compete with Cana, ask about the pain Gray feels."

Lyon was face-down on the bar top by then. He was almost spineless the way he was draped drunkenly all over the bar top. Shaking his head, Lyon tried to be more focused.

"Wha... what do you mean by that?" He asked, struggling to keep from slurring.

Loke jerked a thumb in another direction. When Lyon looked, he had to rub his eyes hard after what he saw. Gray and Cana were still drinking.

And drinking.

And drinking.

It must have been a minute or two before Lyon regained his bearings enough to close his hanging jaw. The competition at Gray and Cana's table looked too tough to even watch. For a brief moment, he wondered if the two could be considered as 'normal' humans. Unlike him and Loke, they were drinking from barrels. There were a couple of empty barrels scattered around their table. After a little drunken counting - it took three tries before he got it right - he realised that they were both on their fourth barrel. He looked back to see the blonde looking amusedly at him and his reactions.

"You like Gray, don't you?" the blonde asked suddenly, taking another glass of alcohol in hand and sipping gracefully from it.

"Nope," was his quick reply. Loke raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't like him. I _love_ him." He clarified. "And I love him _a lot_. Why do you think I left Lamia High?"

"You gotta be kidding me, dude!" The blonde exclaimed. "You mean to say you left that school all because of Gray?"

He nodded rather proudly.

"You like him as well, right?" He asked a little challengingly, feeling a little better now.

The blonde looked rather reluctant to reply, but in the end he sighed and said, "Yes... Yes, I do. I think he's aware of my feelings for him... but I don't think he's interested."

Lyon was about to say something, but the sight of Gray and Cana _still_ drinking stopped him. It was amusing. Loke followed his gaze and the corners of his lips twitched upwards, forming a smile.

"Those two can beat anyone in the drinking department. Cana is the expert, though. Gray's a new-comer to this but he's good enough to compete with her. He'll still need some practice to win though." Loke said, looking over at them.

* * *

"Alright, I lose!" Gray exclaimed, slamming the barrel down. Cana cheered in victory. The raven shook his head to clear the dizziness he was experiencing. He felt like the whole place was spinning. His vision got blurrier with every passing second. He couldn't see anything clearly. It looked like everything had multiplied in three. Gray had experienced such competitions with her so it wasn't that tough for him to realize that he was totally drunk! And he knew he needed some rest now. Gray stood up unsteadily and attempted to walk towards where he could see three blondes sitting in front of three men with silver spikes. 'Strange...', thought Gray when he noticed that the blondes looked too similar, and so were the three young men sitting across them.

It took Gray 2 minutes to realize that they were actually Loke and Lyon. And they were the only two there, the multiplication was to be blamed on the alcohol.

The bar's strobe lights shined brightly but appeared as small, wavering spots to him. Gray took a deep breath and tried not to lose his balance - in which he failed miserably, and fell straight into Lyon's arms. Gray attempted to rise but collapsed yet again, incapable of keeping his balance in his intoxicated state. Lyon quickly caught him again.

"Gray, you alright?" Gray could hear Loke's voice. But he wasn't in the condition to reply. He lay prone in Lyon's strong arms. It was comfortable and he felt like sleeping right there. He wanted to, but tried his best not to do so. He was far too out of it, but still struggling to stay conscious, so he remained in a state where he was half-awake; somewhat aware of his surroundings, but unable to do anything. It kinda reminded him of paralysis. Of course, the situation wasn't as serious.

Lyon looked at his raven-haired friend in great concern. Gray didn't look to be in a good condition. Lyon wasn't that drunk, so he knew he could take care of Gray. He stood up with Gray still in his arms. Lifting the drunk boy up bridal style - with a arm behind the other's back and another beneath the back of both knees - he began making his way out. He decided to bring them both back to his apartment. If he went to the Bastia Residence, everyone would tease him. Being the eldest son, he was the heir to the Bastias. But no one had issues with his sexual preference - which was no secret to even the servants, all thanks to his younger sister, Ultear.

Lyon sighed. He wouldn't have any problem in his apartment. But with a drunken Gray in his arms, it wasn't as easy as he imagined.

"Hey! Weren't you drunk?" Lyon could hear Loke's voice in faraway distance.

He shouted back, "Not anymore!"

* * *

"You feel like a blanket Lyon... I wanna remain here forever." Gray mumbled in his half-asleep state. This made Lyon blush. Lyon didn't know what to say, so he just kept walking with his precious bundle cradled to his chest. Upon reaching the apartment, he put Gray down carefully and took out the key. After opening his front door, he picked Gray up again and carried him inside. But to his utter dismay, there, lounging about like her own home, was his sister- Ultear.

While he dithered, Ultear turned and her gaze landed directly upon him... and the boy in his arms. Her mouth fell open as she took in the scene. He took in the evil glint in her eyes and winced. Damn! There was going to be trouble, he just knew it...

"So, big brother," Ultear uttered lazily, an evil smile plastered on her face. "Are you planning on raping your poor, little love? If you are, then may I stay and watch? I'd love to take a video of the debauchery!

A pout appeared on the face of the long-haired girl when Lyon gave her a stern look.

"Fine." she sat down back. Lyon remained in the same position. Ultear took one look at his expression and stood up. She knew what that look meant: 'get the hell out before I throw you out myself!'

As she was opening the door, she heard him say, "Don't say anything to anyone at home." She pouted again and left.

Lyon heard her muttering something along the lines of how older brothers were bossy and troubled their little, innocent sisters.

Lyon sighed when he was alone. Well, alone with a human cradled in his arms as a weightless piece of cloth.

His lips curved up into a small, soft smile. Gray looked so divine...

Lyon wanted to make him his, right there. With his dark eyelashes resting upon the smooth white skin and the soft breathing sounds, he looked absolutely adorable. The occasional mumbles slipping out of those shell pink lips didn't help him either in controlling his urge to kiss him.

He smiled, "Do you even know how lovable you are? Do you have any clue of how painful it is to love you and control myself?"

He leaned down, and with a last whisper, he claimed those shell-pink lips with his own.

"Just for tonight, let me adore you as much as I want. Let me love you."

* * *

The warm, soft rays of sun enlightened the bed near the window. Gray's eyes opened up, and for a second there, he wanted to close them again. The soft blankets and pillows against his equally soft skin were too comfortable to leave.

He yawned and stretched as he woke up. He stared outside at the soft grass-WAIT! GRASS?

He quickly looked around and a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he realized the place.

This was Lyon's apartment. Well, an apartment far away from the crowded streets of Magnolia, and with a small garden and horses and fountain and pond.

An accurate definition of a modern apartment, right?

Right. If you were a billionaire and just could NOT live without luxuries even if you tried a lot.

"You up already? Pretty early for a drunk 17 year old, no?" A familiar voice asked and Gray turned his head around when he smelled the delicious aroma of breakfast.

"Lyon!" Gray smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Lyon asked. He sat in front of Gray, keeping down the tray of food on the bed.

"Awesome!" Gray said, smiling brilliantly. He yawned again.

"Still sleepy?" Lyon chuckled. Gray nodded. He looked out of the window again.

"We should get ready for school." Gray said.

Lyon pouted. _Why did this Fairy Tail high always had to ruin the moment?_

"Can't we stay here for some more time? Please?" Lyon requested.

"Nope. We're gonna get late if we don't drive out in 25 minutes, thanks to your choice of location."

Lyon pouted again. Gray stood up, the blanket falling off his chest.

Lyon gulped.

The flashbacks of him kissing Gray crossed his mind.

_I better get ready as well before he realizes what happened last night._

"Lyon? You do know that you are behaving strange, don't you?" Gray stared at him weirdly.

"Of course n-not!" Lyon quickly rushed out of the room, leaving Gray alone who was smirking.

* * *

As the silver haired teen opened the door, he remembered that he had forgotten to bring his keys out.

"Here." Gray lifted the dazzling keys in his hand. Lyon smiled.

"Thanks man." He said, taking the keys from Gray's hands.

He closed the door after sitting in, and, with a face as confused as Natsu-his dense friend- looked at Gray, who was smiling sweetly. Sickeningly sweet, to be exact.

"Alright! Tell me what's up with you?" Lyon rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in a defeated manner.

"I know you want to say something." Gray said.

"What?" Lyon asked with a confused brow rising up.

Gray pouted.

"Don't tell me you were kidding back then! 'Cause I'm sure I was not dreaming!" Gray glared at him.

Lyon still remained confused.

"I... don't get it."

Gray leaned forward, cupping Lyon's face, and said with sparkly eyes, "Do you even know how lovable you are? Do you have any clue of how painful it is to love you and control myself?"

Lyon's eyes widened.

Gray leaned a bit more, and puckered his lips, as if kissing someone.

"Just for tonight, let me adore you as much as I want. Let me love you."

Lyon blushed as Gray imitated him.

"S-sorry." He apologized.

Gray rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me already!" Gray said.

Lyon sweat dropped. "A-Aren't you angry at me?"

"Angry? Dude, I've waited, like, 3 years! If only I wasn't dependant of scholarship and it wasn't so important for me, I would have stayed there only!"

"Why didn't you-

"Didn't say that I loved you earlier?"

"You love me?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Gray rolled his eyes.

"I-I don't k-know... When did you fall in love with me? And why didn't you say anything when I kissed you last night?" Lyon asked, pointing an accusing finger towards Gray.

The latter shrugged.

"Always. You sure are dense. Even Natsu knew I loved you. And I never said because... why would the heir of one of the richest family in Magnolia fall for an orphan like me? I'm usele-

"Shut up Gray! Everyone has told you that you are not useless! Why don't you get that in your head? And I love you. Money can't come between in love!"

Lyon shook his head in disbelief.

"C'mon now. Come here." He opened his arms and Gray smiled.

"I love you." Gray rested his head on Lyon's chest.

"Love you too." He smiled.

"Oh, and by the way, remind me to scold you and that Loke and Cana."

"Why?" Gray asked.

"You're not supposed to drink before 18." Lyon said. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Thanks to alcohol, you at least confessed to me."

* * *

**A/N: I hate the ending. The last dialogues could have been better... well, hope I was able to satisfy you guys. **

**Nee-chan, did you like it? ^.^ **

**I know it wasn't as great as anyone would want for a birthday, but pleaseeeeeeeeee... accept it! T.T **

**Happy Belated Birthday once again. **

**Oh guys, please don't forget to review, ne? ^.^ **


End file.
